


Day 5: Crowley and Aziraphale Bondage

by unsp00kable



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinktober 2019, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Day 5 of Kinktober: Bondage aka Aziraphale putting his bow tie tying skills to good use





	Day 5: Crowley and Aziraphale Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> peep me using a Georgian fashion term, thanks uni

Aziraphale had gotten a new book that day, just like any other day really. But this was one of those books that he’s had on his list for centuries that he’d yet to get his hands on. He’d started it reading it early in the morning when the post brought it to him, immediately closing his book shop. He was turning pages into the evening when Crowley usually visited him. 

The demon had felt giddy peering through the glass windows zeroing in on the book he had convinced a certain powerful public figure into giving up after spending a millenia searching for it for his dear angel. 

_It’s time to reap what I’ve sown_. 

He burst into the bookshop, expecting a gleeful angel to be all too happy from receiving his amazing gift. What he got instead was one of the bitchiest looks he’s received from the angel to date. 

“Crowley? What the heavens are you doing bursting in here like a bat out of hell?” 

The demon was caught off guard, smile dropping as he froze midstep. He truly did not know how to answer, slithering in on himself wishing the flames of the candles littering the room would swallow him. 

“I, uh, came by for tea of course. It is six in the evening after all.” 

“Oh dear, you are correct…” Aziraphale trailed off, looking wistfully at the last chunk of his book.

“Don’t bother, I’ll go set the kettle.” Crowley took the hint, face breaking into a grin that dropped as soon as he was in the kitchen. What was he thinking, disrupting Aziraphale’s experience reading his greatest treasure for the first time?

“Should’ve just stayed in your flat Crowley,” he grumbled to himself, igniting the stove by gently blowing on the burner. 

“He probably would’ve been long finished by morning. Could’ve waited.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Aziraphale snuck up behind Crowley, sliding his hands around his waist and locking his fingers. He kissed Crowley between the shoulder blades before planting more in a trail to behind his ear. 

Crowley melted in the angel’s arms after having the shit scared out of him. 

He leaned back against him, enjoying the way Aziraphale was gently swaying the both of them. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice this book was your doing my boy,” Aziraphale leaned around Crowley to cut the flame. The demon’s heart rate increased ten fold in the way it does everytime the angel plans on cancelling their tea time for something greater on the menu. 

The unholy of the two let his eyes fall shut, giving himself up to the angel as he felt him pull his wrists behind his back. Although, at the feeling of something tying his wrists together, yellow eyes snapped open with a gasp. 

The angel was definitely in a playful mood tonight. 

Crowley worried his lip as he listened to Aziraphale hum deeply to himself as he continued binding his arms up to the elbows. With a press of his lips to Crowley’s shoulders, the angel stepped back. The demon didn’t dare move yet, turning his head to see Aziraphale turning one of the chairs at his two seater dining table backwards, placing it next to the other chair. 

The demon curiously looked down, examining his bound arms. The curly headed one had tied his arms together wrist to elbow in an echelle fashion. He’d created a ladder of bow ties down Crowley’s arms using eight of his favorite. And of course, Aziraphale being Aziraphale had tied them all correctly, not a single one imperfect. 

“Come here my love,” he called to him. 

Crowley padded over to where the angel was placing a blanket at the top of the chair. 

“Sit here,” he instructed, smiling cutely when the demon wordlessly sat backwards in the chair, resting his chin on the blanket. 

“Good,” Aziraphale praised, returning a second later with his book. He kissed Crowley smoothly, running his hands through his hair when they both pulled back for air, breathing each other in. 

“I’m going to thank you for this book,” Aziraphale looked at Crowley with his hazy eyes as he kissed him again, “as soon as I’m done reading it.” 

He stepped back, sitting down in his own chair not missing the whine Crowley gave. Aziraphale slid his glasses on, giving his partner a look that said, be good.

Which, the demon was good for the most part, eyes unblinkingly staring at Aziraphale as he read. His eyes roamed over planes and angles of his body that he’s spent many lifetimes memorizing. Crowley knew that body better than the back of his hand from watching the angel from a distance, basking in his presence at many dinners. 

He’d also grown familiar with that body from romping around it in bed. Crowley felt himself twitch in his pants as his mind went to the gutter. 

What was the angel going to do to him? How was he going to thank him? How long until Aziraphale lays a hand on his body? 

The demon got hornier by the second, swearing the angel was mindlessly running his tongue across his bottom lip on purpose while he read. 

Crowley got an idea. He needed the angel to get on the same page as him ASAP. He spread his legs even further apart than they were straddling the chair, scooting himself up until his pelvis was against the back of the chair. The backrest of the chair was made of strips of wood rather than a solid piece. The demon ground himself up against it, working himself to being fully erect in his black jeans. 

He let out a hiss, knowing he had seen the angel’s eyes pause from where they were running across a page. So he did it again, deeply grinding his hips into the wood, applying perfect pressure that really was getting him off. Still, he let out a fake moan to get attention. 

Aziraphale glanced through the wide spaces in the wood, admiring the tent Crowley had popped in his pants. Watching the angel go back to his book unphased made the demon moan for real. He started a quicker pace, bouncing in his seat. 

He’d closed his eyes not realizing he had. Crowley decided he didn’t mind cumming like this; Aziraphale’s little play thing while he read. The demon stopped though when he heard the book slam close, recalling the angel had at least a dozen pages left. 

When he opened his eyes, the blond wasn’t sitting in his chair anymore. Crowley had fucked up.

Behind him, he heard the angel speak up, voice deeper than usual, “up.” 

Crowley was sure he was up before Aziraphale had even popped his “p” exaggeratedly.

The angel bent him over the neatly polished table, head next to the book. The button and fly of Crowley’s jeans were destroyed, gold metal bits flying as Aziraphale nearly tore them and his underwear off.

Part of Crowley was actually afraid of Aziraphale’s rough and angry behavior. The other part was incredibly turned on. He’d made the angel snap before finishing his book.

Shame on me, Crowley thought before his lover tore a pornigraphic moan from his throat as he spread Crowley out, getting his mouth on him without any preamble.

The demon tried to wrap his fingers in blond curls to show how much he appreciated the onslaught of kisses and sucking down there but his bloody arms were still bound. He tried to sit up a bit to watch but the angel splayed a hand across his lower back from where he was kneeling on the floor, pressing the demons torso down. 

He gave a particularly hard lick to Crowley’s rim before chuckling, “you wanted to act like a whore, so now you’re going to get treated like one sweet boy.” 

The demon wanted to cry. The angel was pulling out all the stops but wasn’t letting Crowley do anything at all. He was at his mercy, member trapped between his stomach and the table where it was undoubtedly leaking. 

If Crowley could hear himself with all the little whines and gasps and moans he was making as Aziraphale ate him out, he’d agree he was acting very whorish. 

He wanted to press his hips back onto Aziraphale’s wicked tongue. He wanted to be fucked. Was that so hard of a request? Crowley could feel his knees shaking, threatening to give out as Aziraphale gave him what he knew he craved. The angel spread his cheeks way out, spitting on his entrance before penetrating it with his tongue. 

Crowley screamed feeling the angel curl his tongue inside him. 

“I’m sorry Aziraphale, angel, I’ll let you read in peace. Just please, fuck, for the love o-of a-ll,” he whined before continuing, “t-that’s good and evil, just untie me please? I wanna watch God damn it!” 

  
  


The blonde pulled back, watching hungrily as Crowley’s pretty pink rim fluttered desperately. 

“No, my lovely boy.” 

Crowley’s body twitched, breaking at the timbre in Aziraphale’s voice. He orgasmed, untouched, crying out Aziraphale’s name as he kissed languidly at his hole one last time. 

The demon must’ve blacked out for a minute or so as he felt the angel massaging his wrists from where he’d untied them. He opened his bleary eyes to be met with that bloody book with its red ribbon of a bookmark neatly tucked in against the back cover. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram that I just started ](https://instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktrees 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
